No toques mi escoba
by Erised Black
Summary: Hay cosas que cambian con el tiempo. Pero hay otras, que jamás van a cambiar. Quizá sea eso lo que nos enamore de las personas. One.Shot JP/LE


_Pequeño One-Shoot. Quizás fuera esto lo que hizo cambiar a James, quizá fue a partir de aquí que a Lily empezó a gustarle. O quizás no. Desvariaciones de una mente muy, muy cabreada con ganas de desahogarse. Espero que os guste, y gracias a Xime por el reto._

**No toques mi escoba**

Maldición.

Maldición.

Malditos Slytherins.

Maldito tiempo.

Maldita tormenta de verano.

¡Malditos todos!

Como león rabioso avanzaba entre la multitud de estudiantes a empujones y patadas. Muchos lo miraban molesto y le dedicaban algún insulto, le devolvían el agravio o, simplemente, lo miraban recelosos.

Otros sentían compasión de él, pero eran bien pocos.

Los que se compadecían de él eran quienes lo conocían mejor que el resto de alumnos, una minoría en comparación con las muecas furiosas.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la multitud, cosa no muy difícil, ciertamente, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros volvían al castillo tras el partido, corriendo bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Llegó hasta el invernadero numero tres, empapado hasta la medula de los huesos, pero notando como la sangre le hervía incansable.

Había sido un golpe muy, muy bajo, algo que clamaba venganza, como bien había dicho Joshue Reeds, el comentarista del partido. Pero, primero de todo, antes de la venganza, antes siquiera de empezar a planearla, debía ver su estado.

La zona estaba totalmente vacía, normal, con la lluvia que caía; le extrañó ver la puerta del invernadero totalmente abierta.

-¡Suelta mi escoba!

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera pensarlo, corrió hasta el lugar del incidente: donde su estimada escoba había aterrizado forzosamente tras la sucia maniobra de un Slytherin.

Él había caído y caído, pero alguien lo había sujetado con un hechizo, para que no se hiciera tanto daño. Seguramente un profesor.

Nadie se preocupó por la escoba del muchacho, que salió volando, llevada por la velocidad que llevaba antes su piloto y por el fiero viento.

Nadie, excepto él, se preocupó por la escoba, que se incrustó contra los invernaderos.

Y allí estaba él, arrancándole de la mano a una muchacha pelirroja su escoba. Partida en dos.

La observó atónito. Su escoba. Su escoba. Rota. Como un inanimado lápiz muggle. Rota.

-¡La has roto tú!

Exclamó el muchacho, otra vez sin ser consciente de que lo decía él. La pelirroja alzó una ceja, escéptica. Obviamente ella no había roto nada, pero necesitaba un motivo a quien culpar, algo físico y material.

No iba a decir _El viento me ha roto la escoba_.

Era más fácil culpar a Evans.

-Si te da gusto pensar que he sido yo, piénsalo, Potter.

Susurró la voz femenina, mientras bajaba la ceja, molesta.

-Sabía que eras un inmaduro desde siempre, Potter, pero jamás pensé que podrías llegar a tal extremo.

Entonces fue él quien levantó la ceja, las dos, no escéptico, sino molesto.

-Yo no soy ningún inmaduro, Evans.

Una aguda risotada rebotó contra los cristales del invernadero, y James Potter bajó la mirada cuando dos esmeraldas se clabaron en él.

Vale, la chica tenía razón, era un inmaduro. Pero le costaba aceptar que su escoba se hubiera roto porque sí y sin culpable. Si hubiera sido un Slytherin podría pegarlo y hacerle una _pequeña bromita_ y, de hecho, iba a hacerlo en cuando Sirius le dijera quien le había dado el golpe de gracia, pero, en ese momento, necesitaba otro culpable.

Pero no era culpa de Lily Evans.

-Lo siento, Lily.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente, claramente sorprendida. Era extraño, era muy extraño escuchar esas dos palabras procedentes de las cuerdas vocales del león. De hecho, no las había escuchado en los siete años que habían pasado junto.

-¿Has dicho _lo siento Lily, Potter_?- preguntó ella, agachándose a su lado.

Él levantó la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo, Evans?

-Qué hay de raro, Potter- corrigió ella-. James Potter jamás pide perdón.

El sonrió por sus adentros. Le había dicho esa frase varios años atrás, no se acordaba exactamente cuando, pero ella todavía la tenía en mente, y acababa de pronunciarla con el mismo tono que usó él antaño.

-Ya ves- se encogió de hombros él-. La gente cambia, Evans.

Los dos se habían sentado ya en el húmedo suelo del invernadero, sin estar muy cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos.

La pelirroja hizo ademán de coger la escoba que el muchacho todavía sujetaba con fuerza, cada mitad en una mano, como si esperara que, al separarlas, estaría recompuesta por arte de magia.

Cuando él se percató de eso, la apartó de su alcance.

-¡No toques mi escoba!

Otra carcajada inundó el ambiente.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, James.

…

_Bueno, si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, comentario y autora feliz dispuesta a seguir mejorando y subir más y más historias._

_Un beso,_

_Erised Black_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
